Naruto le Magicien
by xenders
Summary: Une rencontre inattendu alors qu'il allait encore ce faire battre par des villageois en colère et l'histoire de naruto tel que vous la connaissais en est bouleverser. Naruto/Anko kuybi femelle! Naruto un peu OCC! team 8 Naruto! Kurenaï maternelle! naruto sharingan! shisui mentor! Voila le reste venez le découvrir je vous laisse le choix pour certain couple.
1. Prologue

Konoha ou le village cachée de la feuille village Ninja du pays du feu et considérer comme beaucoup comme le plus puissant et prospère de la péninsule shinobi. Village qui prônent des valeurs fort avec leur volonté du feu alors si tout étais si parfait pourquoi un jeune garçon du nom de Naruto courrait pour sauver ça vie ?

-Reviens sale demon tu t'es sortira pas cette fois

-une fois de plus il me poursuive pour rien je ne comprend pas ce que j'ai fait de mal pourtant je voulais juste de nouveau habit pensa Naruto au bord des larmes juste avant de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle déserte

Manque de chance même si Naruto étais plutôt agile pour son jeune âge le mur était trop haut pour lui et l'escalader serais impossible avant de se faire attrapée ce retournant il vit les villageois qui le poursuivais arriver devant lui

-Alors demon, tu t'échappera pas cette fois dit le marchant en craquant c'est poings.

-Mais je ne comprend pas je vous est rien fait pourtant vous continuez à me poursuivre et me battre comme si je n'était rien. dit Naruto en larme

-Mais tu n'est rien demon ! Cria un civil

Tu n'est que paria et aujourd'hui la bonté de konoha c'est terminer pour toi termina le civil en portant le coup mais tout ce qu'il rencontra fut le vide pourtant lui et tout les civils qui l'accompagner l'acclamer et fis de même frapper le sol.

Naruto ne comprenait plus rien, il c'était préparer à déguster comme d'habitude une sacrée rouste, mais rien n'étais venu ouvrant prudemment ces yeux qu'il avait précédemment fermer, il vis le spectacle le plus bizarre et merveilleux de çà courte vie un jeune homme ce tenais devant lui. Alors que les villageois qui frapper le sol avait l'air d'avoir fini leur "bonne action" repartirent faire tournée leur commerce ou bien allez boire un coup pour fêtez ça kami seul savait.

Le jeune renard pris soins de détailler la personne qui il le savait l'avais sauvée d'une bonne raclée.

Il avait les cheveux noir était grand mais sans plus pour sont âge il devait avoir 13 ans maximum, il porter une tenu noire Avec un éventail sur sont haut le tout accompagné d'un ninjato retenu par une lanière de cuir transforme pour l'occasion en fourreau, mais ce qui choqua le plus Naruto c'est quand son sauveur ce retourna pour lui faire face. Et c'est la qu'il l'ai vu pour la première fois deux orbes rouge sang avec des tomoes aux nombre de trois. C'était une des plus belle chose que le blondinet avait vu il les regarda encore un peu avant d'être couper dans sa contemplation par celui qu'il dévisageais.

-&X&-

Shisui ne passais pas une de c'est meilleur journée, entre son clan à la haine démesurée et ridicule selon lui, et les Ninja de ROOT qui voulais le capturais plusieurs fois par jour, car ce maudit Danzo convoiter c'est yeux son si célèbre sharingan qui lui a valu le surnom de shisui le mirage dans le bingo book à l'âge de seulement 12 ans. Pourtant malgré toute c'est galère, il fallait qu'en plus il est repéré des villageois qui poursuivais le jeune jinchuriki du village. Le jeune Naruto ne se débrouiller pas si mal pour leur échappait si seulement il n'avait pas fait cette erreur de rentrer dans cette ruelle il aurait réussi à fuir. Shisui ce mis à les suivre, des qu'il ce rapprochât de la ruelle ce qu'il vis l'énerva tellement qu'il agi à l'instinct, le premier coup allait pleuvoir sur un Naruto sans Défense et aux yeux clos, quand shisui à l'aide d'un shunshin no jutsu ce mis entre les deux, et plaça les villageois dans un genjutsu qui leur fis croire en leur réussite. Puis quand les villageois étais parti il ce retourna pour y découvrir un Naruto le détaillant de la tête aux pied. Mais il ce figea quand il vis Naruto le regarder dans les yeux. L'uchiha fut surpris de ce que le regard du jeune renard renvoyé admiration fascination pour c'est yeux mais en aucun cas de la peur ou de la méfiance, ce qui fit chaud au cœur du jeune homme aux yeux rouge. C'est alors qu'il prononça c'est mot qui a jamais changerais le destin de tant de personne.

-Ça va tu n'est pas blesser ?

Fin du prologue


	2. Chapitre 1

-Ça va tu n'est pas blesser ?

Naruto était choqué, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Une personne s'intéresser à lui, le monstre de konoha. Il n'y avait ni haine ni malice dans le regard du jeune Ninja.

-Non, merci de m'avoir sauvée des villageois Ninja san, s'exclama le blond. Avec un regard plein de reconnaissance et d'admiration.

-De rien, Naruto kun.

Shisui ce dit qu'il venait de faire une bêtise, vu le regard suspicieux que lui jeter le plus jeune.

-Comment connaissez vous mon nom Ninja san ? Répondît Naruto, deja en position pour fuir si la réponse n'y plaisait pas.

-Du calme Naruto kun, je connais ton nom parce que hokage sama ma parler de toi, menti Shisui en espérant gagner la confiance du plus jeune. Naruto semblant ce détendre un peu, l'Uchiha continua sur sa lancer. Naruto que dirais tu de venir partager un bol de ramen Avec moi, proposa Shisui, il était de notoriété publique dans le village, l'amour que le jeune renard porter au ramen, chose qu'il lui rappeler tristement sa sensei, feu Kushina Uzumaki. En fait, apelle moi Shisui termina celui ci Avec un petit clin d'œil.

Naruto n'avait pas arrêter de réfléchir, depuis la racontre Avec son sauveur. Car oui. Naruto était beaucoup plus intelligent que ce que tout le monde croyez, le seul à savoir ce secret n'était autre que Hiruzen Sarutobi le sandaime hokage. quel était ce pouvoir, qui, selon c'est propre mots était trop cool. Et c'est yeux rouge magnifique encore plus brillant qu'un rubis, il avait des questions à poser à ce Ninja, qui lui avait dit que son nom étais Shisui. Bien qu'il n'est pas cru, du moins pas entièrement cru que son jiji parle de lui au premier Ninja du village, il n'était sur de rien apres tout l'hokage ce faisant vieux il n'avait plus toute sa tete d'après Naruto. Non ? N'avait il pas raison d'après lui si...

•Au même moment bureau de l'hokage•

-Atchoum, tiens l'air ce rafraîchi deja ? Il n'y a vraiment plus de saison.

Voila la phrase prononcer par le grand sandaime hokage dit le professeur. Si il savait..

•Ruelle de konoha•

Naruto, apres avoir peser le pour et le contre était arrivé à une solution, si il voulait des réponses il allait devoir suivre ce Ninja. Revêtant son masque d'idiot habituel il s'écria.

-OUAIS RAMEN ! Tout en courant hors de la ruelle. Ratant par la même occasion le regard troubler de Shisui, qui lui étais surpris par ce changement de visage. Malheureusement pour Naruto on ne piège pas si facilement un maître des illusions, passer maître dans l'art du port du masque d'usage. Sortant de c'est pensée, Shisui, eu le plaisir d'attendre la phrase du jeune blond.

-Et Shisui nii c'est toi qui payent le repas vu que tu ma invité. S'écria Naruto deja un peu plus loin de la ruelle.

Une expression d'horreur passa sur le visage du mirage en ce souvenant de l'amour que sa sensei porter à ce plat qu'elle surnommé la nourriture bénis des dieux eux meme.

Secouant la tête en repensant à sa sensei perdu, un sourir vint ornée ses lèvres. Et dans un murmure, une phrase sonnant comme une promesse vint quitter la bouche de Shisui avant qu'il s'élance à la poursuite du jeune Naruto avant qu'il dévalise tout le stand de ramen et en même temps décime c'est économie.

-Regarder moi kushina sensei, je m'occuperai de votre fils et le ferais devenir un grand Ninja sur le quel konoha puisse se reposé.

En rentrant dans le restaurant de ramen Shisui repéra directement Naruto, assis au comptoir il discuté avec entrain avec le patron et sa fille. Il viens s'assoir à coter de lui et salua par la même occasion le gérant et sa fille.

-bonsoir teuchi, bonsoir ayame. Termina se dernier Avec un sourir charmeur au lèvre, qui, aux vu des rougissements de cette dernière n'était pas passer inaperçu.

-Shisui kun salua rapidement ayame avant de partir nettoyé des tables, pour évité d'être encore plus gêner et rougissante à la présence de son amour d'enfance.

-Shisui salua gaiment le patron tout en pouffant du comportement de sa fille, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es plus passer nous voir maintenant dit ce dernier en souriant.

Shisui était gêner, c'est vrai que depuis la mort de kushina il n'allait plus souvent voir plus du tout dans l'échoppe de ramen. Apres tout trop de souvenirs était présent..

-Oui, je suis occupé par mon travail de jonin ce détourna Shisui.

Teuchi eu un sourire triste en voyant le trouble du plus jeune, mais relança la conversation.

-alors quel ramen vous ferait plaisir dit t'il en s'adressant au deux jeunes.

-pour moi, ce sera 5 ramen au porc chef. Dit Naruto presque directement après avoir entendu parler teuchi.

-et bien pour moi, je prendrais un ramen miso et un autre au porc. Dit Shisui, qui avait comme à son habitude quand il venait ici commander un bol en plus pour l'esprit de sa sensei. Tel une offrande pour la paix de kushina au dieu du ramen.

Naruto, de son côté réfléchissez tout en dévorant c'est ramen. A peine arrivé Shisui l'intriguer il était gentil avec lui, et meme teuchi l'aimer bien. Et il avait bien vu les rougissements d'ayame, il trouvait l'uchiha de plus en plus classe il voulait vraiment y ressembler et que les filles rougissent quand il leurs souriait. Il avait pris sa décision il allait demander a Shisui de devenir son sensei, comme ça il serais pret pour l'académie et il aurait la classe apres tout meme si il était plus intelligent que la moyenne il rester avant tout un enfant..

Le repas ce passa dans le calme. Shisui parlait Avec teuchi et ayame, qui avait décidé de revenir. Apres tout Shisui ne passer pas tant que sa autant en profiter, et puis chaqu'un avait bien vu le trouble chez Naruto.

-Tout va bien Naruto kun ? demanda ayame de sa voix douce.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Naruto répondit que tout allez bien qu'il était juste fatigué de cette soirée.

-bien Naruto! Et si je te ramener chez toi ? Déclara Shisui apres un moment dans l'échoppe il paya sont repas et celui du jeune renard et se dirigea vers la sortie apres avoir entendu la réponse affirmative du fils de kushina.

-Oui Shisui san ! À la prochaine teuchi oji san ayame nee chan!S'écria Naruto Avec un sourire.

-à la prochaine Naruto, Shisui répondire teuchi Avec un signe de la tete envers le plus vieux des deux, alors que ayame secoua la main en signe de au revoir toujours un peu rouge d'voir vu Shisui.

Un peu plus tard arrivé devant la porte de Naruto Shisui fut surpris du regard que lui lançais le jeune blond

-Shisui san devenait mon sensei.

La voix de Naruto était ferme et remplie de détermination Pris de court Shisui. Mais en même temps n'y laissa pas le choix, car d'après le ton de Naruto non n'était pas une réponse.

Shisui fixa Naruto un moment avant de ce détourné et de dire

-je ne te ferais pas de cadeau. Soit demain sur le terrain d'entraînement 19 à 10h pile.

Et sans d'autre parole, il s'éloigna d'un bon mais eu le temps d'entendre crié:

-OUI SENSEI JE NE VOUS DÉCEVRAI PAS!

•Bureau du hokage un peu plus tard•

-Alors sa y est tu le prend comme disciple Shisui kun ?

-Oui hokage sama je voudrais prendre pour disciple Naruto et le faire suivre le chemin de c'est parents avant lui

-Bien qu'il en soit ainsi alors sourir le professeur. Mais!Prend garde Shisui la racine vous a tout les deux dans le viseur protège le bien. Soupira le vieux singe en sentant le poids des années le rattraper d'un coup.

-hai hokage sama, il vaut bien plus que ma propre vie dit Shisui en partant du bureau du chef du village.

Une fois Shisui partie hiruzen se détourna de sont bureau pour contempler le monument des hokages, Minato plus précisément.

Ton fils et entre de bonne mains minato ne t'en fait pas. Puis encore une fois le professeur pensa à son ancien camarade danzo

-ne fait rien d'idiot danzo et laisse donc tranquille ces jeunes.. Ou cette fois je ne te pardonerais pas.

•endroit inconnu•

-es tu sur de ce que tu me rapporte ?

-Oui danzo sama Shisui a pris le jeune uzumaki comme disciple

Danzo shimura était fou de rage d'apres cette nouvelle Shisui allez prendre soins de Naruto en plus de lui refusé c'est yeux cet uchiha de malheur allez le privé de son arme.

La soirée n'avait pas était bonne pour tout le monde à konoha.


End file.
